


the little things we do together

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [119]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500, specific tags in each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: A compilation of ficlets 500 words or less.
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Gregory Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	1. Malex: Fake Dating

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "You can't lie to me, I know your weakness. It's kisses. Prepare to lose."

"You can't lie to me, I know your weakness. It's kisses. Prepare to lose."

Alex glared subtly at Michael who was standing closer than they agreed upon in their pre-fake-relationship discussion. Isobel said her brother needed a fake boyfriend for her other brother's wedding and she'd pay him $100 for his troubles. He would've asked for more if he knew the guy was going to look and act like _that_. It made everything infinitely more complicated.

"Fine," Alex said, trying to sound as compliant as he could, "You can get me a drink. No alcohol."

"Wouldn't dare," Michael said, flashing a smile and grazing his lips against Alex's cheek. It was faint and mostly for show, but it still made all the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

When he was gone, Alex gave his attention back to the two women from the groom's mother's bridge club who had somehow found an invite. They were older and had seemed to seek Michael out as soon as the reception begun, eager to ask him about his boyfriend and get some form of gossip.

"Can't believe that boy settled down," the older woman said, "We always thought he'd end up with Isobel."

Alex had a mind full of questions about why they would ever think Michael would end up with his sister, but he didn't know the full situation and he didn't comment in it. Instead, he gave a friendly smile.

"Yes, well," Alex said, "What can I say? He's a hard man to deny."

A strong arm encircled his waist in that moment, another kiss being pressed to his cheek. It was easier for Alex to just smile through it that time and he accepted the glass of water Michael got for him alongside his own, much more alcoholic drink.

"That I am," he insisted, easily resting his chin on Alex's shoulder and engaging in conversation like this was a normal position.

Yeah, he definitely should've asked for more money.


	2. Belmanes: Random Hookup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel and Greg just can't stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "We gotta stop running into each other this." "How else would you like to run into me?"

"We gotta stop running into each other this."

"How else would you like to run into me?"

Like clockwork, Gregory's innocent little face flushed a deep red as if his shirt wasn't around his neck in the bathroom of a gas station. They'd agreed after a single date that they weren't right for each other, that they were at two different places in life and it just wasn't right. And yet, no matter when they saw each other, they couldn't seem to ignore the gravitational pull. It was how they found themselves in a stuffy, gross bathroom instead of pumping their gas and going on their way.

"This isn't a good situation for either of us," Greg insisted, sounding adult and firm and yet not pushing Isobel away as she pressed her fingers hard into the bruise she'd left on his collarbone last time. She moved closer, replacing her fingers with her tongue carefully before looking up at him. His breath hitched, staring at her like he was slowly bleeding away his inhibitions.

"Tell me to stop and I will," she said. Her hands hovered over his abdomen, close enough that he could feel the heat of her palms but not her skin.

"I..." he breathed, hesitating like he always did before he stopped thinking like a boring adult and let himself have fun, "Please, don't ever stop."

"Trust me, I won't," Isobel promised, grabbing his waistband and tugging him as close as possible before leading his head down by pressing her fingers beneath his chin, "You just have to keep letting me."

"I will."


	3. Malex: The Homework Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael just keeps doing Alex's homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "I'm very smitten and angry."

"Aw, you're so smitten."

"Smitten and angry."

Isobel just laughed, hip-bumping Michael out of the way so she could get to the book she was looking for. This had been the fifth time in two weeks that Alex Manes, lead singer of a really popular local band around UNM, had batted his eyelashes and just as easily convinced him to do his homework in exchange for free admission to his show on Friday.

"Just tell him no," Isobel suggested, "Or offer to help him do it himself."

"Well, what if he stops talking to me?" Michael asked. Isobel raised an eyebrow.

"Then he doesn't deserve you doing his homework at all," she said slowly. Michael groaned and pressed his back into the wall of books, peering out of the library window to the courtyard where Alex sat at one of the picnic tables with his bandmates. He had a smile on his face which made him that much harder to just deny.

"He's so fucking cute," Michael groaned, "And he's in a _band._ I just wish I could tell him no on the homework thing."

"Then tell him no," Isobel said, "Go give it back and tell him to do it himself."

"Yeah," Michael agreed, "I will."

He managed to convince himself of that the entire time he stalked out to the courtyard. He walked right up to Alex who looked up at him with those warm eyes and the sun was hitting him just right. It made it harder, but he was going to tell him no.

"Alex, you..." he paused, watching Alex raise his eyebrow expectantly. He was so unbearably hot that he couldn't manage the right words. "You forgot the physics homework."

"Oh, shit, you're right," Alex laughed, light and beautiful as he dug through his bag. He slid out pristine paper and handed it over to him. "Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Rehearsal is a bitch and you really help me out."

"Yeah," Michael said, smiling so wide it hurt, "No problem."

"And I'll see you Friday?" Alex asked, seeming almost hopeful.

"Of course."

"Awesome."

He made his walk of shame back to Isobel, grumbling to himself. She didn't even spare him a look as she slid a book in place on the shelf.

"You'll get 'em next time, Tiger."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this? Did you want more? Cool beans, I did that: [want you more than a melody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019958)


	4. Malex: A Late Night Pick-Up Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex looks very nice all dressed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: He really wanted to say something cheesy right now. "Whatever cheesy line you say right now better be good."

He really wanted to say something cheesy right now.

"Whatever cheesy line you say right now better be good."

"Okay, well, now you ruined the moment," Michael said. Alex rolled his eyes, straightening the collar of his button-up shirt. He looked so good, all broad shouldered and fit. It was an unnecessary amount of hotness. “Alright, gonna say it anyway. Where’d you get those pants? ‘Cause they look like boyfriend material to me.”

“Oh, that wasn’t even clever,” Alex laughed, shaking his head as he ruffled up his hair a little. He checked himself out in the mirror and Michael propped his chin in his palm to watch.

“Where’re you going looking like that?” Michael wondered. He was already turned down for the night, wearing nothing but old, worn boxers and one of Alex’s Air Force shirts. He’d been expecting a night in with Alex, but clearly the man had other plans.

“Kyle needed a date to the hospital’s Christmas party who could sneak into the morgue and help steal a body that we think isn’t quite human,” Alex said casually. Michael’s eyes widened and he sat up straight.

“Wait, what? Let me help,” Michael insisted. Alex shook his head, coming closer and dropping a kiss to his hair.

“Nope,” Alex said, “But we’ll call you after things go well so you can help us get it into the bunker.”

“Well now I’m going to worry,” Michael said, giving an exaggerated pout. Alex smiled at him softly, running his thumb over Michael’s cheek before he pressed a short kiss to his lips. It felt like a small promise that he’d be extra careful and come home to him.

“I love you and I’ll see you soon,” Alex said, pulling away. Michael watched him as he checked his pockets and went through his mental checklist before heading towards the door.

“Hey, Alex,” Michael called. Alex looked over his shoulder expectantly. “Make sure that alien is actually dead. If he’s alive, he might get a little confused on what planet he’s on ‘cause your ass is out of this world.”

“I refuse to respond to that,” Alex chuckled. Michael just smiled and blew him a kiss as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

“I love you too, by the way!” Michael yelled so he could hear him on the other side.

Then he settled into the couch, his smiled fading as he began the long night of waiting for Alex to come home.


	5. Malex: Before The Beginning of I Saw You And The World Went Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little prequel to [i saw you and the world went away](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/618677238389489664/happy-birthday-lire-casander-heres-some-young).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: a little nsfw
> 
> originally posted a couple months ago

Alex knew the moment he got the first shirtless picture from Michael Guerin that he was screwed.

He was working on a car under the hot New Mexican sun, sweating with his ratty shirt tucked into his back pocket. His phone was held way up high and he had a smile on his face with his hand shielding his eyes from the sun, but it was actually ridiculous. It came with the message ‘I don’t wanna study for calc’. Alex shook his head and smiled to himself.

_Alex: doesn’t look like you’re doing much studying_

_Michael: ;)_

Alex took a deep breath and pushed his phone away, trying to focus on his own homework. He knew they would probably stay up late talking and, if he got lucky, he’d be able to sneak out. He really, really wanted to sneak out with him.

He got two problems in before his phone lit up again and he couldn’t help himself.

Again, it was a picture of him, all pretty and glistening in the sun. This time he was sitting down, body extended to make for a good photo. He wasn’t smiling in this one as it was clearly meant to be hot. Alex saved it despite the fact that he rolled his eyes.

_Alex: stop i’m trying to study_

_Michael: am i distracting you?_

_Alex: YES_

Instead of a response, there was nothing. Alex pushed his phone away after a few moments, shocked he actually listened. But he spoke too soon. A few minutes later, a video came through. Alex furrowed his eyebrows and made sure the phone was on silent when he clicked on it. 

It was just a bunch of movement as Michael picked up what looked to be a giant tire before putting it down and picking it up again a couple times. Alex looked around before just turning the sound up to the lowest level and pressed the speaker to his ear. Then he heard the grunting and breathing noises that came with lifting heavy things and nearly jumped out of his skin. His whole body flushed with heat and he fumbled with his phone, dropping it against the counter.

“What the hell was that?” his dad called the living room. Alex quickly turned his sound all the way down again, trying to pretend he did _not_ just hear that with his dad in the next room.

“Sorry, Dad,” Alex said, quickly typing out a message.

_Alex: are you trying to kill me?!_

_Michael: i recall you saying you like the sounds i make_

_Alex: MURDER_

_Michael: you ain’t seen nothin yet :*_

Alex locked his phone and put it face down, trying his damnedest to focus on his homework. 

He really, _really_ hoped they could sneak out later.


	6. Alternate POV of No Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate POV of [No Voice](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/190785162759/no-voice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted a few months ago

_Michael: i know that it's 2 in the morning and you're asleep but i just watched brokeback mountain again and i'm ugly crying in bed and i felt the need to tell you how free i feel. I'm here, i'm queer, and if someone has a problem with it, they might actually get charged with a hate crime for once_

_Michael: not that i want to get beat up to test it_

_Michael: i'm just free. I'm free._

Alex smiled as he stared at his phone, his blankets tucked around him in a tight cocoon and keeping him safe. It was insane how often he found himself smiling at Michael's texts, no matter how nonsensical they might be. Maria and Liz never teased him about it, though, and it made it that much easier to enjoy. 

The most exhilarating part of it all, however, was how good Michael made him feel about himself. Not only did he not feel weird for being quiet, but he just... didn't feel weird at all. Michael thought he was funny and charming and never seemed to be upset by his personal restrictions. And then he was openly queer. And he was proud. For the first time in his life, Alex didn't feel alone. In fact, he was inspired. 

Alex typed out a million messages over the next few minutes, trying to find the perfect way to say that he was queer too, that he understood, that he wanted to feel as free as him, that maybe Michael could help him feel that way. He typed and he typed, but nothing looked right. Nothing felt right. 

So, instead, he tried something simple and hoped it would convey just what he was feeling. 

_Alex: ❤️_


	7. Malex: Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael learns Alex's body language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Take my seat."

Reading body language was not exactly Michael's specialty.

Years of living in homes that required him to walk on eggshells had installed a permanent worst-case-scenario assumption in him. It felt safer to assume people were angry at him, to assume they were going to attack him if he did something wrong even more, to attack first so he wasn't the weak one.

But Michael was slowly learning that, if he was going to have anything with Alex in the future, he needed to learn how to stop reacting that way. He'd spent time watching him intently and then observing how he interacted with people with each of those body tells or even just outright asking him. Alex wasn't a mean person and he never seemed to be inherently cruel, but Michael hadn't really noticed just how much his body was a warning for every little thing.

His shoulders being set didn't mean he was angry, it meant he was powering through a long day. His jaw being tense didn't necessarily mean he was about to go off on someone, it could also mean he was just frustrated in general. Avoiding eye contact didn't mean he was hiding something or being mean, it meant he was overwhelmed and needed a minute. Gripping something super tight didn't mean he was going to throw it, it just meant his leg hurt. It was little things.

It's why now, as they crowded at the bar in the Crashdown with Michael sitting on the counter and Alex standing with a blank look on his face, he knew it wasn't because he was inherently frustrated with the mission they were planning. His eyes scraped over Alex easily, noticing the was he was leaning heavier on his left leg.

"Hey," Michael said, hopping off the counter and unintentionally absorbing everyone in their little circle's attention despite only wanting Alex's, "Take my seat."

It took Alex a second to realize he was the one being spoken to and his eyes widened a little, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"Maybe, but let me be nice," Michael said, gesturing towards the counter. Alex eyed it and then him before reluctantly agreeing.

As subtly as he could, Michael gave him a little telekinetic assistance since he knew jumping with his prosthetic was a whole event. He kept a bit of constant energy beneath his prosthetic so it wouldn't be dangling. Alex looked conflicted, but he nodded his thanks. Michael smiled to show him he didn't need to thank him.

Besides, Michael owed him more than he could repay.

"Anyway, where were we?"


End file.
